Lo que Sueño de Ti
by Eklectica
Summary: ¿Era un sueño, o una pesadilla? Anteros, con la ayuda de Buda y Morfeo le juegan una broma nocturna a cierto dorado y a una enamorada plateada. Omake ubicado dentro del universo de Saint Seiya creado por Misao-CG.


Otro Omake para el universo de Saint Seiya de Misao-CG y sus fics. Este particularmente se ubica justo después del capítulo 5 ( _Relaciones Humanas_ ) del fic _**XII Lo Que los Ojos no Ven**_

Disclaimer: No saco ningún beneficio monetario de esto, ya que tristemente los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Kurumada. Si me pertenecieran a mi estaría muy _ocupada_ para estar escribiendo fics :1313:

Chantal es uno de los personajes originales de Misao-CG y me la presta de puro buena onda :D

* * *

 **LO QUE SUEÑO DE TI**

\- ¿Es esto un sueño? - Chantal observaba la habitación. Era exactamente igual al pequeño taller que tenía mientras estaba a cargo de Campos de Hielo, pero envuelto en esa rara bruma que tienen los sueños cuando sabes que estás soñando.

Pero había algo raro que la molestaba. Quizás era el tipo de luz emitida por las pequeñas velas (malas a la hora de dibujar), quizás el ligero aroma sándalo de los inciensos que se quemaban en el fondo, o quizás era el diván de cuero que no recordaba tener en su taller...

... O quizás era Shaka, de pie frente a ella vestido sólo con una bata.

El rubio sonrió (con una de esas hermosas y sensuales sonrisas que jamás le dedicaba a ella) mientras llevaba sus manos al cinturón que sujetaba la bata.

\- Dibújame como a tus chicos franceses - le dijo, mientras dejaba caer aquella prenda...

.

.

.

\- ¡...! - instintivamente llevó las manos a su boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir de su boca al despertar. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba roja de pies a cabeza y completamente 'emocionada' con ese sueño.

¡¿De donde demonios vino eso?!

Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, pero se detuvo al ver el frasco de la nueva medicina que el doctor le había recetado ese día. Lo llevó hasta el baño y lo observó unos segundos, para luego tirarlo a la basura. Necesitaba nuevas pastillas. Y un nuevo doctor.

Fuera de la habitación Anteros y Morfeo reían mientras se movían rumbo al templo de Virgo. El sueño sorpresa que tenían para el santo era aún mejor.

.

* * *

Lentamente cambió el flujo de su respiración, saliendo poco a poco de la nebulosa de paz y armonía en la que se sumía en cada meditación. Relajó los músculos del cuello y hombros y poco a poco fue abriendo sus sentidos para tocar el mundo que lo rodeaba con sus 'ojos del alma'...

... para darse cuenta que estos 'ojos' no le estaban mostrando nada. Nada. Una oscuridad absoluta bloqueaba sus sentidos.

Se concentró en su respiración para no caer en pánico, mientras revisaba cada uno de sus chakras. Tras asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien en ese lado, se concentró en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, su boca, sus oídos.

¡Nada! Es como si no hubiese nada que lo rodeara.

¿Y si se arriesgaba a abrir los ojos?

Abrir sus ojos siempre ha sido un último recurso, sobre todo a la hora de un combate, al enfrentarse a un oponente de igual poder que el suyo. Pensar en abrirlos en cualquier otra situación era...

Al diablo, hora de abrir los ojos.

Levantó levemente el párpado derecho, cerrándolo casi de inmediato al recibir de golpe el brillo del sol. Parpadeó rápidamente para acostumbrarse de a poco al brillo que llegaba directo desde el tragaluz sobre él.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, para encontrar una decena de caballetes distribuidos sin orden frente a él.

\- No te muevas o se van a enojar - escuchó una voz cascada junto a él. Al voltear, se encontró con una muy desnuda y avejentada Ana María recostada sobre unos cojines, cuya seductora mirada acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo como la brisa que lamía su piel.

Un minuto... ¿brisa?... ¡¿piel?!

Cerró los ojos con terror, mientras trataba de concentrarse en su respiración y volver a su meditación. Eso no era real, eso no estaba sucediendo, si se concentraba volvería a aquella maravillosa y pacífica bruma de la que saldría correctamente, para tomar su té de jazmín en su templo.

Una risita frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba muy desnudo y sentado en la posición del loto sobre unos suaves y mullidos cojines. Espantado comenzó a levantarse para huir del lugar...

\- ¡No te muevas, _mon amour_! - le gritaron varias (y muy familiares) voces. Contra su voluntad dirigió su mirada hacia los caballetes frente a él...

... desde los cuales decenas de Chantals se asomaban con pinceles y carboncillos y brillantes y enamoradas sonrisas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! - se levantó de golpe, toqueteándose para asegurarse de llevar al menos un poco de ropa sobre su cuerpo. Una vez seguro de que su pijama estaba donde correspondía, se encaminó rápidamente a la cocina.

Necesitaba un poco de té de jazmín. O mucho té de jazmín...

O quizás un café, por mucho que no le gustara. No volver a dormir parecía una buena idea.

Mientras ponía la tetera al fuego, Anteros y Morfeo se felicitaban fuera del templo, al tiempo que Buda se les acercaba con cierto antiguo tratado hindú en las manos. Tenía un par de ideas que podían usar en las próximas noches...


End file.
